The Unthinkable
by TooChey
Summary: Marcella remembered when she was little she used to watch wrestling. At age 12, wanted to be a wrestler and become the woman's champion, but as Marcella got older, wrestling kept going back further and further in her mind until she just didn't think about it as much. Now Marcella is offered something she wanted to do at age 12. What should she do? REVIEWS WOULD HELP.


Disclaimer: I do not own the WWF/WWE. I only own the characters I made up and others that will go along this story later on.

Hope you guys like my attempt at a wrestling fic. More info about this story will be at the end of this chapter. Hope you guys like and maybe review, just for some feedback. Thanks everyone.

I also have a Polyvore account where i make my designs for this story. My name is cheychic.

* * *

Chapter 1: Wrestling

Sometime in late 1999…

Marci Cam

"_Hello everyone, it's me Marci. Today is Tuesday July 6, 1999. Right now the show is about to start. As you can see I'm already in my attire (moves camera up and down her body to show out) and I'm ready to play the bitch I am for tonight's show." _In the background someone's calling her name.

_"It seems like I'm needed – oh look who it is everyone, its none other than my Uncle Ben, well actually he's not really my uncle he's my godfather, but he's like family to me. _Marci moves over to him and hugs him quickly then she let go.

_"Marci, what are you doing the show is starting soon and there are people already out there waiting for the show to start and why are you on this camera? And who the hell you talking to?" _

_ "Don't worry Ben I'm all ready you know that I am. You just need to worry about those boys in the back. And to answer your second question I'm talking to the viewers who are watching this and before you ask 'what viewers'" She said trying to sound like her godfather. "I mean the ones who will be seeing this in the future or who come along this video, so lastly I'm talking to the viewers . . .who will be seeing this in the future."_

_ "Oh not this future crap again Marci. Go back there and tell the boys its show time and turn that camera off." Uncle Ben said walking away._

_ "Well you heard it from the Grinch its show time, but before I leave I would like to say –"_

_ "Now Marci!" _

_ "Alright, alright – Bye." _

Marci turned off her camera and headed to the back where the wrestlers were getting changed at. When Marci saw the sign Men's Locker Room she knocked on the door before entering.

"Cover up anything you don't want me seeing, boys." Marci waited for a few moments before entering with her left hand over her eyes and right on the door handle.

"Don't worry Marcella, we all clothed. Did Ben set you loose on us?" one of the men spoke stepping out of the bathroom on the far left of the room with his wrestling tights and boots on.

"Yeah, he wanted me to tell you all the show's about to start so I suggest you guys go over some last-minute things for your matches tonight. It's very important you guys give 110 percent out there because I heard some WWF Talent Agents are here." Marci said which made the guys get excited. Marci walked over to the man she spoke to earlier.

"Can't you believe it Nate; this could be your big break. The WWF is like the big leagues." Marci said keeping her voice down so only Nate could hear. "I think you so deserve this more than anyone here Nate. No offense to them, but I knew you longer."

Nate smiled at her. "Thanks Marci, but what about you? Don't you want to be in the _big leagues_?"

Marcella just gave Nate an exasperated look. "Are you kidding?! Me, wrestling? I'll wrestle when pigs fly. Anyway the only reason I'm doing this is because something extra to do and to help out Ole' Ben. Either way I can't wrestle." Marcella stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Well Mar, you know how to take bumps, I've seen you get pretty hard out there specially when one of those big guys throw you around." Nathan said walking out of the locker room with Marci right on his heels.

"The only reason I can take bumps like those is because of Ben teaching me. And I only know how to take a few bumps; I'm not a professional like Ben. And the only reason why I know how to take bumps was from one day being bored helping out Ben here. Don't forget Nate I grew up with three annoying older brothers who love to mess with me a lot, like occasionally throwing me off the railing on the two mattresses below. I know how to take a few bumps and being thrown around, I've did that for most of my childhood."

"Ben or even I could teach you to wrestle." Nate said

"Naw, I'm good. This isn't something I really want to do. I just got out of college just a few months ago. I'm only 20 years old, wrestling isn't in my agenda, I mean it's fun hearing that crowd booing me, but I want to do something more, like own my business one day, maybe make it into a bakery and call it Marci's Dazzling Delights or Marci's Sweet Pleasures. If I was 10 years old, then wrestling would have been my number one thing I wanted as a career, but now I'm older and not the 10-year-old girl who loved watching Ultimate Warrior run down the ramp into the ring full of energy or see Undertaker put Yokozuna in a casket, and saw Wendi Richter finally beat the Fabulous Moolah for the one, two, three. I've changed Nate and anyway I haven't watch wrestling in years, so I don't even know what's happening now.

"Alright, Marci I'll see you out there and don't forget to make me look good." Nate said with a small smile.

"You know I always do."

_Two hours later. . ._

"Oh my god, those agents were so looking at you Nate." Marci said with smile on her face. "They so couldn't keep their eyes off of you."

"You make it seem as if I'm going to be picked. There are fifty or so other wrestlers here. That's not a good enough chance for me to be picked." Nate said sitting on a bench, untying his boots.

"Well . . . you've got good looks." Marci said trying to cheer him up.

A small smile appeared on his face. "Thanks Marci, you really know how to make someone smile. I've got to get on home see you Saturday and tell that little boy toy of yours I said hello." Nate said walking away.

"Bye Nate and _stop_ calling Peter my _little boy toy_." Marci said loud enough so Nate could hear as he was walking away.

When Marcella left Ole' Ben's Wrestling Inc, she headed on home to her two bedroom apartment in downtown Montréal. Immediately as Marcella got into her somewhat spacious apartment, she went over to galley way kitchen and inside the fridge and grabbed an ice pack and immediately put it on the back of her neck.

Marcella took a hard fall today when she was hit by a stiff clothesline, by one of the bigger superstars. As she was flipping backwards over the ropes, she landed on her neck on the apron then fell hard to the ground, but being Marcella, as the referee went over to check on her she told him she was fine and got back up a few minutes later to do what she needed to do, to interfere in the match as was planned earlier. She remembered when she got in the back, the wrestler who clotheslined her apologized, for using a lot of force. She immediately told him it was fine and to just forget about saying it didn't hurt as bad as it looked, but when Marcella headed home she started to feel pain in her neck that started to feel worse and worse the longer she drove home.

Now, Marci is laying on the couch in the family room listening to the T.V as the ice is laid on the back of her neck. A few minutes later keys could be heard unlocking the door and someone stepping inside and walking straight towards the family room. There stood a man built at least 6 ft 1 with dark brown nearly black hair and icy blue eyes. He stood with a flair of fierceness and had an aurora of cockiness many people know of which made people question their relationship. Unlike Peter, Marcella had chestnut-brown hair that went all the way to the middle of her back. She had bright green eyes that were unique in their own way and a smile that make you happy in an instant. Marcella is a bubbly person whose always excited, happy, smiling and has a never give up attitude. It's a rare occasion to see Marcella mad unlike Peter who always seems to be mad at every single thing.

"Hey Pete." Marcella greeted Peter

"Hey." Peter said in a gruff voice. He went back in the hallway to put his coat on the coat rack.

"How was work?" She asked

"The usual boring. Boss gave me such crap today; just because of a little mess up I did which was by accident." Peter said unloosing his tie. "How was your day?"

"Good actually. Mostly helped Ben out for the day as I usually do every Sunday and Saturday. I was doing this match and I got this stiff clothesline and landed right on my –"

"I feel like eating Mexican food tonight." Peter said cutting her off

"Ok . . . I guess we could order –"

"No, no, no, I don't want to order how about you make some Tacos."

"Tacos?! Why can't we just order it and anyway we don't even have the materials to make Tacos and my neck is killing me." Marcella said

"Please babe. The grocery store is not too far from here and I had a bad day at work with my boss, just please, I'll make it up to you." Peter said pleading

"I guess I could . . .

"Thanks so much babe and make sure not to add cheese to mine, you know how that messes up my stomach." Peter said giving Marcella a quick kiss on the forehead, then walking over to their bedroom. Marcella sat up on the couch taking the ice off her neck and started to rub the back of it. It wasn't as painful as before, but was no better. She slowly got off the couch trying not to move her head as much and went over to grab her keys. Marcella didn't change out of her outfit seeing as she was only going to the grocery store and what she had on was fine. She just wore a pair ankle length laced up booties with a faded rolling stone shirt, white jeans and a sleeveless denim holed jacket. She lastly grabbed her skull clasped studded clutch and headed out the door.

There was a problem with her car. Her car was parked on the side of the apartment where everyone else's cars were parked, but it seemed like someone parked there SUV a little too close to her car and now she couldn't get out or even drive it tonight. She would have to wait until tomorrow morning. Marcella looked at her watch to see it was 9:03pm and knew she shouldn't bother the person and could just wait until tomorrow, but there was also another problem. The closest grocery store was 8 minutes away when driving, but for walking it looked to be between 12 to 16 minutes. She would drive Peter's car, but she knew he would get mad touching his "one of a kind" as he would call it, 1964 red mustang convertible. So from going to the grocery store and coming back it would take around half an hour and then another hour just to cook it. It doesn't help at all that Marcella isn't one of the healthiest people. She may look like it, but in reality she eats burgers, fries cheese steaks, chips, ice cream and many other stuff considered non healthy.

"Just for some tacos." Marcella mumbled to herself walking on to the grocery store.

When Marcella finally got home. She was felt like she was dying. The two bags she had didn't help her walk back any better, from how heavy they were. It was now 9:46 and she still needed to make the food. Thirty minutes later and Marcella was finally done. Her neck started hurting again, but was happy nonetheless to be finished. Marcella looked up to see Peter walking by the kitchen.

"Hey babe, I'm going out, I don't feel like Mexican tonight, maybe some other time." Peter said giving her a quick peck on the lips, walking out the door.

In a situation like this you would think Marcella would get mad from just walking for a half an hour from the grocery store and back home, then taken an hour out of her time for cooking Mexican which he wanted her to make even though they could have just ordered Mexican food from the Mexican restaurant a few blocks down, but Marcella wasn't the type to get mad. She was too nice for her own self from some of the things she had to deal with. So Marcella covered up a few tacos to save for Peter just in case when he gets home if he wants any, then she ate three herself then cleaned up the dishes and changed into her pajamas to head off to bed for work tomorrow which starts at 7:00 and takes 45 minutes just to get there.

* * *

A few hours later, Marcella was awoken from her slumber from a ringing noise. Marcella groggily looked over at her nightstand where the clock was to see it was 2:00 am. Who was calling her at two in the morning? Marcella turned on the light and picked up the house phone.

"Hello?" Marcella asked groggily

"Hey Marci, you awake?" A familiar female voice said on the other side

"I am now Valerie, why you calling me so early in the morning? It's two in the morning." Marci said

"I know what time it is Mari, but it seems your little boyfriend doesn't know what time it is or heck even knows where he is." Valerie said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh don't tell me he's drunk?" Marci pleaded hoping it wasn't true.

"He's more drunk then when Sal was at the last Christmas party." Valerie said with a small laugh

"Oh god, I'm coming now –"

"Don't worry yourself Marci; I'm almost at your apartment with Peter you can thank me later . . . or now." Valerie said

"Thanks so much Val, I'll meet you downstairs."

Marci got out of bed making sure to put her glasses on just in case. Marci walked out of her bedroom and grabbed her key to the apartment and headed out to the elevator on down to the lobby to wait for Val and her drunken boyfriend Peter. Marci only had to wait for a few minutes before she saw the familiar black Lexus LS400 pull up to the front of the complex. Marci walked outside to Valerie trying to carry a very drunk Peter which was hard struggle for her small frame being only 5 ft. 2 compared to Marcella who is 5 ft. 8.

"Thanks so much Val, you're probably my most favorite person right now." Marci said helping Val carry Peter.

"No I think you're my most favorite person right now. This boy heavy." Val said helping Marci get peter up the steps and into the lobby. They both sat him down in the closest chair to the front door. "Well I need to get back home to my two little devil children. Tell Peter I said hello . . . when he's not as drunk and make sure to say it loudly." Val said with a smile

"I'll most defiantly will and those kids aren't devils, there the sweetest things ever."

"Yeah, you say that now, but wait when you have to stay most of the day with them, bunch of crazies; they defiantly get it from their dad's side. Especially from that wicked mother of his." Val said grumpily heading to the door.

"Have a nice night Val and tell that husband of yours I said hello and I'll b bringing that triple layered coconut cake to him tomorrow after work." Marci said with a smile

"I sure will Marci, have a nice night. And good night to you to Pete." Val said exiting the apartment building.

When Val drove away, Marci grabbed one of Pete's arms and wrapped it around her shoulder and headed over to the elevator. When they got on their floor, it was struggle to get Pete to their apartment door from his weight and from him trying to fight her off. Peter is built at 6 ft. 2 over 200 pounds compared to Marcella who is built at 5 ft. 8 and weighing a little over 120 pounds. Peter had 80 pounds. As they finally got into the apartment, Peter let go of Marci and tried desperately to walk away where ever he was going, on the way knocking down a few things and stumbling into the wall. Marci just followed him shaking her head and saw where he was headed. To the liquor cabinet. Seeing as Marci wasn't drunk, she beat him to it and tried to block him from going to get anymore liquor.

"No, Peter stop. You… don't need… anymore liquor." Marcella said struggling with a very drunk Peter.

"I'm a grown . . . man, I-I can . . . do whatever th-the hell I . . . want t-to." Peter said stumbling over his words.

"Well then, I guess I'm not moving then." Marci said stubbornly.

"Me e-either." He said pointing at the wall then crossing his arms. Suddenly Peter fell forward right into Marci arms which she wasn't expecting at all and nearly got the wind blown out of her. Marcella dragged Peter from the family room to their bedroom and moved him over to their bed taking his shoes, pants, jacket and shirt off only leaving him in his boxers and socks. Marcella went over to the adjoining bathroom and grabbed a towel from the closet and the trashcan and placed it on his side of the bed. Then, she went into the kitchen got a glass and filled it up with water and put it on his nightstand. Marcella stood there looked at how peacefully he looked, but knowing when he awoke it wouldn't be a pretty sight. So, Marcella gave him a kick kiss on the forehead and moved over back to her side turning the light out and headed back to sleep.

It didn't even feel as if Marcella slept for hours, it felt like a few minutes ago when she went back to bed, but her alarm went off at 6:00am signaling a start to her day.

* * *

Marcella works at a radio station a few miles outside of Downtown Montreal. She's been working there from when she was eighteen when her oldest brother got her a job there. In the beginning the only thing she was, was an assistant to the host and co host like giving them drinks, food, giving them the most hottest music maybe if she was lucky help plan out what to talk about in the days segment, but now after two long somewhat stressful years, Marcella Aveline Moreau was finally co host.

She remembered the day when she was told she was to co host. The last one had quit saying she wanted to do some other things and Marcella was a last minute choice. When she was told that she was to co host for the day Marcella was excited and nervous at the same time. Her co hosting was only suppose to be a one day thing then they would find someone else the next day, but Marcella wanted to prove herself and knew that this would probably be her only and one chance to do so she gave it her all and then the next day was told she was the new co host. So, from age 20 soon to be 21, she's been co hosting the radio station with fellow host, Drake Cushman.

Marci's work hours are from 7am to 7pm sometimes she would work overtime and stay until 9 just to go over a few things for tomorrow. Some people would think that's outrageous, but Marci wasn't one to complain since her mother had to work 18 hours a day six days a week and only get 6 hours of sleep sometimes less and would only eat when working which wasn't a lot or would eat on the day she had off.

Today's topic for the morning was none other than wrestling most specifically the WWF.

"Do you guys watch WWF?" the caller named David asked

Marcella was the first to answer. "I used to watch it from age 8 or 10 to when I was 15 or maybe 16. I might see it once or twice when my boyfriend watches but I know you still watch it. Right Drake?" Marcella asked looking over at Drake.

"Yup I still watch it." Drake answered

"Ok, so what do you both think of the women in their wrestling? You think they should be there, not be there or just be on TV on occasion?"

This time Drake answered first. "I think the woman shouldn't be there as much as they should. I mean most of them can't wrestle and the ones who can don't get as much time as the ones who can't which are just because of eye candy and their good to look." Drake said

"Well for your information the woman in wrestling work as hard as the men do. They may not be main eventers or not the best wrestlers but they put their bodies out on the line like those men do. Maybe not as much or as hard, but they work hard to get where they are. Like yesterday, you know how I like to help my Uncle around for his wrestling business he has, well I got hit by a stiff clothesline and landed right on my neck." Marcella stated

"OO, that's got to hurt." Drake said cringing

"Yeah, did it hurt as much as it sound like it did?" David asked

"Most defiantly, when I headed home it hurt like none other, but I knew when the match was still going I had to pull off what I had to do, just as planned before, so I couldn't just quit just because I had fell the wrong way from being hit to hard, I had to get back up and finish what I need to do."

"Well, I hope your neck is better and to my second question, how about that girl Sable. You might not know her Ella but she used to wrestle in the WWF until she quit and filed a lawsuit against them for sexual harassment and bad working conditions."

"Oh I know of her." Marcella said. "I found my boyfriend's playboy issue in his drawer and saw her on the cover." They all started laughing. "She's the one with blonde hair right?"

"Yup she's the one." David answered after laughing.

"Well I only saw her twice on Raw when I actually watched it with my boyfriend. Once was this bikini contest with this other girl and the second time in a match with the same girl for the Women's Championship. From what I could tell, Women's Wrestling has changed a lot from back when I used to watch the likes of Sherri Martel, to Bull Nakano, Bertha Faye; Wendi Richter, Alundra Blayze who I heard is now in WCW and to the Fabulous Moolah. It seems today is now mostly about looks, while back then good looks was just an extra to have. I've seen that Sable girl, might of not took to many bumps, but in the ring she looked to be kicking some butt." Marcella said

"I have a question for you Ella. If the WWF heck even WCW asked for you to be in part for their company what would you say?" Derek asked this time.

"Yeah what would you say Ella." David asked

Marcella then thought about the question. She didn't even know what she would say. "I don't know actually. It would be a maybe, because I don't know how I would be used. Would it be for eye candy or for being a competitor? I'll tell you guys right now, I can't wrestle, I know how to take a few bumps and know how to talk to a crowd, but that's about it. Wrestling is not in my blood, well I don't think so. I used to love it when I was little, make myself my own woman's championship belt and made up my own in ring name which I used to call myself Athena the Great because I would think of myself that not only was a pretty face, but knew how to kick butt and was a fighter. So I would walk all over my house with my cardboard and paper championship belt and challenge people to fight me and then if they wouldn't fight me, I would laugh in their face and call them coward and brag how great I was." Marcella said chuckling at the memory.

"Ok, so what if they tell you, they'll teach you how wrestle, and then what would you say?" David asked

"I still don't know." Marcella said

"Would you want to be a valet?" David asked

"Maybe," Marcella said. "If I could kick butt to, like interfere in a match or maybe distract the opponent or referee."

"Heel or Face?" David asked

"I'd say heel because that seem the most fun to play. Having the crowd dislike and boo you. Do things like a villain in a comic book might do. A heel could do anything they want to piss people off or to stir up trouble. That's why I loved heels because I disliked them so much and some of the stuff they did made me mad. As valet being a heel you could cause a lot of ciaos and maybe even mess the opponents championship win or help the person your managing/valet win gold, but being face is good too don't get me wrong, but heel seems the most fun."

"Well David, we only have time for one more question." Derek said

"So, Ella what would you do then if you were offered a contract to the WWF? They offer to teach you how to wrestle, you valet/manage and are able to interrupt and kick but, would you say yes or no?" David asked

Marcella thought, and then finally answered. "I would say yes." She said

When Marcella got home, it was 3:48 pm. She was able to leave early which was rare. Peter was still at work and won't be home in a long time . Marcella then remembered she had to deliver the cake to Val's husband, Tim. So, she grabbed the cake she made last night from the fridge and looked inside to make sure Peter didn't take a bite out of it and was happy to see all the whole cake was still there. So she left to Val's house to deliver the cake.

When Marcella got back home it was 5:30pm. Marcella stayed longer than usual from Val talking up a storm to her, but Marcella didn't want to be mean and tell her to stop so she listened and even played with Val's two kids. As Marcella walked back into the apartment she heard the house phone ringing and went over to answer.

"Hello?" she said

"Hi Marci, I need for you to come down here." Ben said

"What is it Ben? I usually only come down to help you Saturday's and Sunday's."

"Well you know I wouldn't call unless it's important." He said

"Then what is it." Marci asked

"There are some people here to see you." Ben said

"Who?" Marci asked wondering who it could be.

"You know the talent agents who were here yesterday?" Ben asked

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, they would like to speak with you."

* * *

Hello people who are reading this and of Fanfiction, this is my try at a wrestling fanfic. The story will start when the WWE used to be WWF so from late 1999 until sometime in WWE. Don't give up on me or the story yet, it's only the first chapter and the next chapters are going to be better since this is just the first and intro to this story. I hope the people who are reading this like and enjoy it and it would help for some comments/reviews to know how I did/doing for my first chapter. I will update soon if I see there's any success with this story. Hope everyone had a nice day, I know I didn't from being sick, but anyway thank people for looking at it and giving it a try.

-TooChey


End file.
